Bleeding Hearts
by SweetSerenades
Summary: When the Charmings must pick future brides to please their dying grandfather, all the girls of Ever After High begin shamelessly competing for the two princes. The last thing Lizzie Hearts expected was for Daring to choose her. ((A fun fic idea I've been playing with - lots of Wonderland fun to come! Enjoy!))


**I decided to play with this after watching Spring Unsprung and the most recent episodes of Ever After High!  
**

**Pairings involved: (Daring x Lizzie) (Dexter x Raven) (Bunny x Allistar) with some possible references to more pairings later!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Curiouser and Curiouser _

_The voice echoed through the darkness of my dream. It's owner appeared suddenly in the darkness._

_Allistar! I gasped. No sound came out of my mouth as I spoke his name._

_My mother's garden materialized around us, the familiar faces of the red court littered the grass. The elaborate red and black ensembles blended in the background as my focus fell on Allistar. We stood at the center of my mother's croquet field._

_"Shall we play croquet?" I said to Allistar unwillingly. There was an odd Riddlish drawl in my voice._

_He was wearing a frilly pastel blue shirt and white slacks. A black bowtie hung loosely around his neck. He was grimacing the an upside-down flamingo he was holding at arm's length._

_As the rules of croquet appeared in white roses along the hedges, I realized what was happening. This was my destiny! - unfolding right before my eyes. The game began immediately with me taking the first shot. Everything went in fast-forward as the card solidiers turned the game in my favor and wouldn't let Allistar even make a shot. I noticed his face turning redder and redder by the second._

_Oh no, Allistar don't!_

_"SHE'S CHEATING!"_

_"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" I shrieked. The words felt so natural on my lips, since I'd said it so many times before._

_As Allistar began to sprint away, an arm wrapped around my waist. A strong hand took my face and turned me. I gaped into the face of Daring Charming._

_"Rule number 42, the queen always wins..."_

_My eyes locked on the vibrant heart tattoo over his left eye. As he leaned in to kiss me, the dream swirled away.  
_

* * *

Lizzie woke with a start, her breathed ragged. She sighed, patting the curlers in her hair.

This same dream had plagued her nights since the school festival. The return of her Wonderland friends had sparked some kind of new inspiration in her dreams. With all the Storybook of Legends drama going on throughout the school, Lizzie forgot how it felt to be tied to her destiny. She was the heir to her mother's throne, the Queen of Hearts of Wonderland. Her destiny wasn't as drastic as Raven and Apple.

All Allistar has to do is follow Bunny into Wonderland and explore. _What else is new? _

Lizzie stretched and climbed out of bed. She walked to her vanity, pulling the curlers out of her hair. She picked up her makeup box and turned the crank. With a fizzle and pop the magical device popped open, releasing a flurry of magical makeup. The various brushes floated up around Lizzie's face, applying a delicate layer of makeup. In seconds, Lizzie's otherwise drab complexion was smooth and vibrant. Her red heart tattoo stood out against her pale foundation. She traced the side of the heart with her finger.

The image of Daring flashed in her mind, making her wince. She didn't even know how to feel. As she prepared to leave for class, the bathroom door slammed open. Duchess Swan sauntered out of the steamy room, her mirror in hand.

"Oh Lizzie! You won't _believe_ what's on the Girly Gossip this morning!"

"Yes Duchess?" Lizzie sighed.

"You know how Daring and Dexter were visiting their family this weekend?"

Lizzie nodded. She kept her lips pursed in annoyance to keep from frowning. _Of course I noticed. _"I did. What of it?"

"Well~" Duchess twirled. "Apparently their grandfather is ill!"

"Why do you say that like it's a good thing?"

"No no no no let me finish! He's ill and he told Daring - well...and Dexter - that he wants them to choose a BRIDE!"

Lizzie's mouth fell open. "W-What?! They're so young!"

"He's not expecting a wedding before he keels over. He just wants them to each have a princess for their own! It can be anyone!"

"Anyone..."

"Like me!" Duchess squealed.

"...except a Rebel..."

Duchess scoffed. "Not true. They just have to be of Royal Blood!"

"Did their grandfather say that?"

"No, but that's how old people work! They'd never except a non-royal. Which eliminates a _lot _of people! Especially the annoying Rebels."

Lizzie remembered the way she'd caught Dexter Charming constantly staring at Raven Queen. _I wouldn't be so sure..._

"What do you think Lizzie?" Duchess smiled at herself in the mirror. "Do I have a chance?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Quite possibly..." She forced back a gag.

"Ah you're too kind. Come on and get dressed I'm _starving_!" Duchess opened her armoire.

Lizzie nodded, picking an outfit. Her mind raced in a million different directions. The last time she's even spoken to Daring was that afternoon on the balcony - after their 'date'. The week after that had been the Spring Festival. Then he'd gone away with his family. _Does he still feel the way he did that day?_

* * *

As they entered the Castleteria, Duchess made an unlady-like squak. "That little apple chewing _tramp!_"

Lizzie followed her roommates glare. Apple White was sitting next to Daring, twirling her hair and giggling. He nodded at whatever she was saying, and looked down at his food. Many other girls were trying to approach the table, but as they got close Apple would glance up and them and frown. It was scary enough that each girl turned away, fleeing across the rows of tables to Dexter's table. The poor nerdy prince was surrounded by girls, unable to even touch his food. He looked like he was going to throw himself off the balcony any second.

"I'm going to _strangle-_" Duchess began as she stomped away towards the buffet. Lizzie shook her head.

"GooooOOOOOOoooood MORNING Lizzie!" Madeline Hatter appeared at her side. "Did you _hear _the news!?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I did...it's all anyone seems to care about this morning." She glanced past Madeline at Raven, who was staring at the crowd around Dexter's table.

"It's just not right..." She muttered.

Lizzie blinked. She wanted to tell the future villain to go over to that table and hex the heels off all the fake royals. He was so madly in love with her and she could save him from all those girls.

"Oh goodness Raven, then go over there and tell him that!" Madeline seemed to read Lizzie's mind.

"W-what?" Raven sputtered. Her pale cheeks turned pink.

"Morning everyone~" Bunny Blanc's airy voice chimed down the hall. Allistar was by her side, per usual, but he wasn't as chipper." He met Lizzie's concerned gaze. Her eyes widened.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's eat!" Maddy giggled as she skipped towards their table. Allistar stopped Lizzie.

"Can we talk?"

Bunny turned back to both of them. "Is something wrong?"

Allister smiled at her. "Everything is fine. I just have to ask Lizzie about...something."

She didn't look convinced. Lizzie squeezed her arm. "We'll only be a minute." They turned, walking out of the Castleteria into the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about...a dream...I've been having-"

"You've been having it too?!" Lizzie gasped.

He didn't smile. "Well...maybe? What happens in yours?"

"A croquet game!"

"Me too..."

"And then I scream at you and you run away and then-" She stopped, blushing.

"And then the King of Hearts arrives."

"How did you-"

"Lizzie...I don't think we're dreaming...I think we're having visions of the future..."

Lizzie bit her lip. "Is that...bad?"

Allistar shook his head. "I don't know...but...it's confusing...and I don't think...I want to follow this destiny..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's more to my dream...the King of Hearts sends the soldiers after me...and I don't exactly escapse."

"_What?!"_

"I leave Wonderland...just like my mother did..."

"But she came back! You will-"

"That's the thing Lizzie...I don't want to leave Wonderland...not without-" He stopped.

Lizzie nodded slowly. "I know how much she means to you Allistar...but our destinies don't _have _to be tied together like that. My mother said I could choose my own path as Queen. I could love having you in Wonderland! And I do!"

"If that was the case...why are we having this dream?"

"I don't know..." Lizzie looked at the ground. She felt her usual confidence in her destiny start to crack. _What if he's right?_

"But let's not worry about it right now...we still have the rest of the semester to enjoy." Allistar shrugged.

"You're right. Let's make the best of it."

They hugged, just as a haughty familiar laugh emerged from the Castleteria doors. Lizzie stepped out of Allistar's embrace as Apple White's eyes fell on them.

"Oh! Well good morning Lizzie!" Apple beamed. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she noticed Allistar and Lizzie's closeness. "What are you up to?"

Lizzie put every ounce of her energy into not looking at Daring. Allistar shrugged, casually throwing his arm over Lizzie's shoulder. "The usual, Wonderland stuff. We're all still catching up since the festival."

Lizzie played along, rolling her eyes. "And some of us have _forgetten _how to treat the future queen of Wonderland." She shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"Well that's sweet!" Apple giggled. "You two make an oddly cute couple!"

Lizzie scrunched her nose. "Oh really?"

Apple laughed. "But that would be silly! You two are going to end up as enemies! Its your _destiny." _ She giggled again.

Lizzie grabbed Allistars arm before he could launch into a speech about how his mother did have _enemies _and how she created a better Wonderland. "I'm sure you're right." Lizzie puckered her lips.

Finally, her eyes fell on Daring, nearly knocking her off her feet. His crystal blue eyes bore into hers, before falling on her puckered lips. She felt her lips fall open slightly.

The bell rang, making Lizzie jump. Apple became engrossed in her mirror. "Ah time for class! Come on Daring." she pulled him away, leaving Lizzie and Allistar alone. The rest of their friends came into the hall. Allistar took Bunny's hand immediately. She blushed.

"Sorry I missed breakfast."

"What did you two talk about?" Maddy asked.

Lizzie and Allistar shared a glance. "It's nothing major...just some destiny stuff?" He tried.

"Destiny...stuff?" RAven asked.

"We've been having the same dream." Lizzie blurted out. "...About our futures...but it's your old Wonderland clichés." Lizzie shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." Raven nodded.

"Well we shouldn't be late. Let's go!" Bunny squeezed Lizzie's arm and Allistar's hand. "See you all at lunch!"

Everyone dispersed, heading to their Rebel classes. Lizzie sighed, remembering her own schedule

_Period 1: Queenly behavior and proper tiara usage_

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
